


Staring contest

by Marykim20



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, I am sorry Shido, Passion, Sexual Tension, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykim20/pseuds/Marykim20
Summary: Tobiichi Origami and Yatogami Tohka. The member of AST and the Spirit. Two natural enemies who are used to their rivalry find a new contest to compete in, but the result turns out completely unexpected to both. Takes place before vol.10.
Relationships: Tohka Yatogami/Origami Tobiichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Tohka

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it's my precious Tohka's birthday! I love her to no end and wish her all the happiness in the world! She deserves it!
> 
> Planned as a oneshot, but came out as a twoshot, so gonna publish the second chapter a bit later.
> 
> Seriously I absolutely love Tohka/Origami pairing and very surprised it isn't popular, after all the theme of enemies to lovers is so interesting!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Date a Live.
> 
> P.S. Origami might be slightly OOC :D

"The minus sign indicates the direction of the kinetic friction..."

To Tobiichi Origami, the teacher's voice is vague… as if she speaks through some fog. She tries, of course, not to fall asleep completely and hides a yawn in her hand, but then can't help it but drop her cheek on the cold surface of the desk. She's sitting in the last row, maybe they won't notice… After all, her training in AST takes all her energy recently, and the girl can't get enough sleep.

"Tobiichi-san?" the teacher asks worriedly as she notices the student collapse like that.

Origami curses silently but straightens up and leans on the back of the chair before she stands up and bows to the teacher in apology. "I am sorry. Not feeling well today." She says while showing no emotion as usual.

She feels the eyes of all the other students on her, but it doesn't embarrass her. She is fine with people staring, it's nothing. As she sits down, however, and the gazes of people around move away, she still has this feeling of someone watching. She raises her head to look at her right thinking that perhaps it's Shido watching her. However, to her surprise Shido is already looking back at the teacher. Instead, the one looking at her intensely is Yatogami Tohka.

 _The_ _Spirit._

Origami is about to glare at her, but suddenly realizes that Tohka doesn't look at her in hostility, but rather in curiosity and… worry? However, noticing that Origami looks back at her, Tohka quickly avoids her gaze and stares back at the teacher, who continues with the physics.

The next day Origami is finally able to get some more sleep. She feels much better during the classes and doesn't have this irking wish to sleep. However… once again during the English class she feels someone's stare. Automatically, she looks at Shido, who to her surprise looks intently at the teacher, meaning it's not him. Then-

She sharply looks straight at Tohka, who meets her gaze bravely, but this time Origami glares at her, as if asking what's the matter. The night-colour hair girl just huffs in response as she raises her nose up in the air and turns her head away as if demonstrating she is not interested in explaining herself.

Origami scoffs but decides that the Spirit doesn't deserve her attention and she won't be confronting her about the matter.

However, two days later Tohka's attention becomes a little annoying. She doesn't even check whether it's Shido watching anymore, just instantly meets Tohka's stares and scoffs challengingly, while Tohka smirks and stares back without avoiding her gaze anymore. So it goes for a couple weeks with the two doing the staring contest, competing with each other for who turns away first.

During that time, Nightmare, the "Worst Spirit" appears. They share a short competition then before they have to hide in the locker together. Without able to see each other eyes in the darkness, they only have the others accumulating warmth in the small space to content with. The triple date comes later. Their eyes bump again by accident in the streets together.

At some point, it begins to amuse Origami. She feels weird though. She realizes that during their competitions with Tohka, they begin to… actually smile at each other. At first it is more like provocative smirks. Then they become kinder. Origami is struggling to remind herself that Tohka is an enemy. She is the Spirit. She should not play this strange game with her. But she can no longer stop, same as Tohka.

The Spirit would never have thought that it would be so fun for her to have this competition with her rival. At some point, she realizes that she likes to look at Origami. Sometimes it seems to her that she is looking at an angel who descended from heaven. Silky platinum hair, bright blue eyes and absolutely stunning smile.

As the time goes by, Shido suddenly notices the weird game the girls are having. He looks from Tohka to Origami and back as he suddenly realizes that girls don't pay attention to him, just continue staring. The only times they stop doing so is when their perfect sixth sense is telling them that the teacher is about to notice.

It goes on for a month like that. Shido asks them several times what they are up to, to which the two of them just shrug and either not answer or just say it's a competition of theirs. When Shido reports to Kotori about this, she doesn't run any analysis to his surprise. Instead she just says that Tohka and Origami are natural rivals and it's ok for them to compete here and there.

It takes longer for Origami than for Tohka, but eventually she notices things about the Spirit too. For example, the colour of Tohka's eyes. It's true that she noticed it right away when they first met, not many people in the world have such a peculiar colour. The purple irises are mixed with golden specs, making her gaze incredibly beautiful, and easy to drown in.

In a few more days the two suddenly meet in the restroom alone. Tohka is there washing her hands just as Origami suddenly enters and they just stare at each other for a few seconds.

Tohka shuts the water, and is about to leave the restroom silently, when suddenly Origami rushes to the door and clicks the lock shut. Tohka freezes, unable understand what's gotten into Origami, just as the latter turns her to her face. Tohka looks at her with those beautiful crystal purple eyes and seems to forget how to breathe while Origami can't stop staring at the Spirit.

Without thinking Origami leans and catches Tohka's lips with a light kiss as she presses the Spirit to herself with one hand rather tightly, preventing her from escaping. For a few moments Tohka is trying to pull away, but Origami sharply deepens the kiss, pulling her enemy's lower lip into her mouth, drawing her tip of her tongue over it, then repeats the same thing with the upper lip. Tohka suddenly moans and Origami smirks in the kiss before finally crushing the resistance, penetrating the Spirit's mouth with her tongue. Thin arms finally wrap around the platinum blonde's neck as Tohka's body goes limp and relaxes in a hug.

Origami can't think properly. The only thing she knows for sure is that she likes kissing Tohka. Her lips are soft, and skin is delicate… her extraordinary beauty makes her head spin as she presses her enemy to her and opens her eyes for a moment to look at the goddess in front of her. She suddenly breaks the kiss as her lips move to Tohka's cheek before her hand tucks the purple-haired girl's hair behind the ear as she feels her tremble.

Tohka is innocent. She doesn't know much about the world, and only just recently learnt what's a kiss. And now Origami is going even further than that. She presses her body closer to her and…

_Knock knock._

"Who locked the door?" Some girl's voice is heard and Origami quickly lets go of Tohka, whose hair is messy now and cheeks flushed. She feels she doesn't look any better.

Quickly her hands move to fix Tohka's hair and clothes, just as her rival does the same to her until they look more or less decent. Origami unlocks the door only to see the trio of Ai, Mai and Mii standing there and staring in surprise. She doesn't know what to say, but to her help comes Tohka who cheerfully announces. "The lock got stuck for a few moments, it took us some time to get it to open!" She smiles brightly at them as Origami looks at her in relief as Ai, Mai and Mii seem to believe this. Origami silently walks past them then and goes away without saying anything, leaving the purple-eyed girl stare at her back in sadness.

After this something changes between them.

Their staring contest stops, because as soon as one catches another looking, the two blush and avoid their gazes. It saddens both of them, and soon enough Shido, Kotori, Yoshino, the twins and Miku realise that there is something wrong with the Princess. She stays in her room more often now, just laying and hugging the kinako bread pillow all the time.

That kiss… it changed her completely. Just a month ago she couldn't even imagine it would lead her to this. Her lips still tingle every time she remembers about it and after a week, she is tired to persuade herself that she doesn't want to experience it once more. She compares the kiss to the one she's had with Shido and it's completely different. The kiss with Shido was something she did herself in order for her power to be sealed. Surely, she liked Shido enough to do this, but never did she think that a kiss could be _that_ passionate, _that_ pleasant.

One day Ratatoskr analyzes Tohka's condition, but it doesn't show that she is upset. More like confused. Reine supposes that perhaps it's due to Tohka being too unfamiliar with the world and they should give her some time.

And so it goes like this for a while until one day Tohka decides to confront Origami and resolve the tension between them.

Finally, it happens in a physical education lesson in the locker room. Their classmate girls dress up and go out into the gym, while Tohka lingers for a while as she sees Origami the only one left.

"Um… can we talk for a moment?" Tohka asks her hesitantly as she looks at the platinum blonde sitting on the bench.

The blue eyes meet the Spirit's crystal ones and she nods her head while Tohka takes a sit beside her.

The two sit in silence for a while, avoiding looking at each other just as Origami notices their knees brush. Shivers go up their spines, but they try to conceal it as they keep silent and listen to each other's breath.

"I… miss our staring contest." Suddenly Origami says as she fidgets a little, making their knees rub slightly.

Tohka looks down on their legs as she tries to think straight, while a weird warm feeling spreads in her chest. "Mu… me too."

Origami smiles lightly as she suddenly turns to look at her.

Tohka looks at her too.

For a few moments it becomes a staring contest again, as the two just look into each other's eyes without blinking, happily drowning in each other's gaze. Without even realizing what she is doing, Tohka places her hand on Origami's thigh and leans to her face closer.

The platinum blonde sharply moves forward and kisses her, not even allowing her to make attempts to resist as she embraces the Spirit tightly. The kiss is deep, bold, quick, but this time Tohka adjusts quickly. She doesn't go limp or tremble like last time, but confidently hugs Origami in response, runs fingers into her platinum blond hair as she presses her body into her while the other girl goes down her lips along the chin and neck and even lower, to the neckline on a simple white T-shirt before breaking the contact with the skin as she takes the garment off.

Tohka meowls like a kitten from the intense emotions and extreme pleasure while Origami bites her collarbone and presses her down on the bench. She looks down at her, strokes the pure white skin of Tohka's flat belly before getting to the hem of her sports pants, pulling them down and taking them off the Spirit completely.

Tohka's hands meanwhile reach to Origami's T-shirt as she pulls it over her head as well purely on instinct, having no idea what's going on between them, but already loving it. Origami's soft lips suddenly press against hers once again while to Tohka's surprise the blonde's knee presses between her legs as she begins to rub the area covered by her panties, as the waves of pleasure run through the Princess suddenly and she intensely blushes.

Origami breaks the kiss and notices the flushed state Tohka is in, thinking that maybe she is pressing on her too hard, however, the Spirit's hands move to pull down Origami's pants too now. Seeing Tohka adjust to the situation so quickly, the platinum blonde reaches under the Spirit and unclasps her bra, pulling it off her, embarrassing Tohka a little too much as she tries to cover herself quick.

The platinum blonde stops her advances for awhile as she watches Tohka's shy reaction. Instead she reaches behind herself and unclasps her own bra, taking it off right that instant as Tohka watches her.

Tohka's breath hitches as she looks at the Angel in front of her as her hands relax and she slowly takes them away from covering her chest and Origami leans back to the Princess. Tohka gasps as Origami's palms cup the Spirit's breasts making the Princess gasp and reach for the new kiss. And Origami complies, kissing her quickly and wetly while griping her nipple sharply with her finger, which snatches an unrestrained moan from Tohka's throat.

"You be quiet, someone might hear." Origami whispers in her ear.

"Muu…I can't." Tohka answers as she hugs the Angel around the neck and kisses, seizing the initiative.

As their tongues battle in their mouths for dominance, Tohka's hand suddenly sneaks to cup Origami's breasts too, making the other girl shiver as she instantly pulls down Tohka's panties and then sharply runs a finger into her wet folds. She touches the clitoris, and making the Spirit shiver and twitch before sliding along the sensitive point in even rhythm, pressing harder each time. However, that instant she has to once again shut Tohka's mouth with a long kiss so that no one can hear her moans.

Tohka wriggles on a narrow bench as she clings to Origami's shoulders, squinting with pleasure. Suddenly she feels one finger suddenly penetrate her… then the second, beginning to move measuredly. Too much in shock and pleasure Tohka opens her eyes, breaks away from the kiss and moans even louder while her hands press Origami's body even closer to her.

The Spirit arches her back when along with the fingers still moving inside her, Origami's thumb rubs several times along the clitoris. The girl inhales deeply, holding her breath as she feels the weird feeling swell in her lower region and before she knows it, she finally comes with a quiet squeak while Origami feels her muscles contract.

Trying to settle down after the first orgasm in her life, Tohka looks at Origami from under half-closed eyelids as she breathes deeply. Origami looks down at the Spirit under her and can't believe in what's just happened in between them.

She wants to say something before to her surprise Tohka's trembling hand reaches out to her breasts as she suddenly raises up her body and presses into the platinum blonde with her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Mu… I want to make you feel good too…" She whispers and Origami trembles as Tohka's hand reaches between her legs-

"Tobiichi-san? Yatogami-san?" suddenly the voice of the teacher from the entrance is heard and the girls jolt, quickly separating and starting to put clothes on. Luckily the teacher is a man and he won't enter the girls' lockers.

"S-sorry, we are coming!" Tohka shouts, still all red and her hair messy as she struggles to put on her bra, while Origami is already clad in her PE uniform. She rushes to aid Tohka and clasps the bra for her, to which the latter giggles and thanks her.

The two stare at each other, not ashamed anymore as suddenly Origami leans to Tohka's ear.

"I am waiting for a compensation."

_-To be continued-_


	2. Origami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the two-shot, finally! :D Took me awhile to finish, but here it is. Realy do hope for more Tohka/Origami content by some other writers ^^

The soft sun is shining into the room, its rays falling onto Tohka's beautiful nose. The girl squints her eyes before twisting herself and stretching. Summer is soon to come and even though she doesn't yet fully know what exactly it is, she is already excited for it. She finally opens her eyes and smiles happily, ready to welcome another day in this world. The Princess sits on the bed, sleepily looking around to find shoes. Having finally found them, she heads to the bathroom, which is further down the corridor of the Spirit mansion.

The Princess has been in a particularly good mood for the recent few days and everyone in the mansion noticed it. She has been often humming some tune and hugging her pillow, obviously happy about something.

And just now: "Attention! Question!~" She sings happily while wiggling her hips and washing her pretty face before brushing her hair with a dreamy expression.

The reason for that is simple.

Each day she feels the warmth of a fluttering feeling in her heart, which appeared on _that_ day. It grows with each passing day, intensifying and making her more and more happy. All the time she recalls the warmth of the beautiful girl's body against hers, grinding erotically and pleasuring her. Soft lips against her own and fingers pressing on the most sensitive parts of her body – it still sends shivers down her spine.

She keeps thinking about Origami all the time. She scrolls through her head about their meeting in the lockers and reluctant parting. She is being driven crazy remembering her eyes, her lips, her pretty face, and her bewitching possessiveness. She didn't even think properly while being in the lockers, next to her ... she just gave herself up to her feelings, not thinking about anything else. This really happened, right? Is this called love? Is it really love... Reflecting on her feelings for a girl, she suddenly realizes that she needs to think about that "compensation" Origami has been talking about.

She runs out of the bathroom quickly, and rushes to her phone. She picks it up and stares at it for a few moments. She has her phone number, but why is it so hard to type… she knows how to do it, doesn't she?

'Tobiichi'. This is how her phone number is written down. Tohka glares at it and before she can even think her fingers already tap on the keyboard and rename the contact into 'Origami'.

She looks at it and sighs, ready to type to the other girl, when suddenly the phone buzzes in her hand and to her surprise she sees the message from that very person.

" _Come see me in my flat."_

6 words. Just that much makes Tohka's heart beat faster and ticklish warm feeling spread in her belly as she looks at this short message. It looks so very much like Origami. So simple, so expressionless, but at the same time so exciting.

Without even contemplating Tohka sends a single "coming" and squeaks in happiness as she quickly redresses herself and rushes out the room, running past Yoshino who is about to enter Tohka's room to check the source of the other spirit's happiness.

"T-Tohka-san?" Yoshino asks shyly as she watches the Princess run downstairs.

"Sorry Yoshino, Yoshinon! I am in a hurry!"

Blue-haired girl just blinks in surprise before turning back to Tohka's room. Of course, the cheerful girl forgot to shut the door behind her.

Yoshino is about to walk away when suddenly Yoshinon's voice catches her ears.

"Hmmmmmm, Tohka-san forgot to wear her bra. I wonder if she did it on purpose~" Yoshino instantly blushes at it as she sees the bra lying on the bed, clearly prepared beforehand, but seemingly forgotten. "I wanna ask several question when she is back~" the doll in her hand giggles while Yoshino just stares at it.

* * *

Tohka stands near the entrance of a high-rise building and waits patiently when the door is opened to her. Her knees tremble slightly and she rubs them with her palms, trying to soothe the nervousness, until suddenly the door makes a sound indicating it's open. She hesitantly opens it and walks in.

The ride on the lift seems infinite as she is thinking about their meeting. Her heart beats faster and she presses her palm over it. Suddenly she blushes realising that she forgot to wear an important garment.

"Muuu…" She says in embarassment, but it's too late to come back again.

The door is open as she walks up to it carefully. She knocks and walks in, looking all around for Origami's whereabouts. She notes that the flat is quite small, usual for the Japanese flats, in comparison to the Spirit mansion and Shido's house. However, Origami still has a bed in the corner. She smiles imagining the blond girl sleeping peacefully there every night, and then suddenly a pair of hands embrace her from behind and come to rest on her belly, followed by the sound of a front door shutting.

Tohka flinches, but relaxes easily when a pair of lips touch the skin of her neck and suck softly, making the Spirt let out a moan and push her hips back instinctively, touching Origami's front and causing her to tighten her embrace and move her hands upwards, seemingly aiming for the breasts. Tohka gasps and suddenly Origami stops sucking on her neck for awhile as she touches the former's breasts not covered by the bra before she suddenly turns her around to look at her.

The two stare at each other and drown in each other's gases. The lust comes back instantly and Origami's lips soon enough join Tohka's in a fierce and greedy kiss, pushing her deeper into the room towards the bed. She is about to push her onto it and take her mercilessly when suddenly the Princess breaks the kiss and turns them around, pushing the platinum haired girl onto the sheets.

She hovers over her and grins happily before lowering herself down and straddling Origami's belly, while the latter just stares at Tohka in surprise.

"You wanted a compensation… I am here to cover it."

Origami's blue eyes widen for a moment in surprise, but go back to lusty as she watches Tohka take her own shirt off, instantly letting the bare breasts to be touched by the air in the room (which obviously becomes hotter). The Spirit smiles happily seeing Origami's gaze fall on that part of her body as the blonde licks her lips, just before Tohka lowers herself down and letting Origami take one breast in her mouth.

All Tohka's nervousness dies and she moans feeling the warm little tongue lap and caress her erect nipple and by pure instinct her hips start grinding on Origami's belly.

The Angel's hand reaches to Tohka's other breast while her free hand sneaks behind the Spirit and unzips her skirt, making Tohka blush slightly about forgetting to undress herself and her partner fully.

Origami reluctantly releases Tohka's nipple as she watches the other girl quickly remove her clothes before turning to undress the girl beneath her, smiling excitedly as she pulls down Origami's panties, which are already wet.

Tohka goes down and gently kisses Origami's tummy before moving even lower. Remembering her own experience with the platinum girl earlier, she licks over her folds hesitantly at first, tasting her, and smiles as she makes the other girl arch her back, making a muffled moan. Her cute sounds intoxicate the Princess and she hums to herself happily, realising she is doing the right thing.

"You are so sweet…" the Princess suddenly mumbles and looks in curiosity and excitement at the usually expressionless face of the other girl, who now shows all the specters of emotion.

Before Origami can say anything Tohka's attention returns to the most interesting part and she takes the Angel's leg on her shoulder, continuing to explore the sweetest place of the body. She moves gently and carefully, sometimes a bit uncertainly and awkwardly, but going on nevertheless. The small warm tongue teases Origami's excited clitoris, and she swells in happiness hearing her gasps only to gain more confidence and suck the sensitive bud sweetly, causing the other girl to wriggle on the bed and push her fingers into Tohka's beautiful long hair, urging her to continue.

It's the second time Tohka sees Origami in an emotional state. First time being that incident in the lockers, but even then she as a dominant part was less emotional. Now, however, the Angel is under her… unable to conceal her pleasure.

Her breathing becomes intermittent and Tohka suddenly pushes her fingers in the platinum blonde's mouth, letting her lick them excitedly, while her warm tongue continues teasing her clitoris, sometimes moving to lick her entrance to taste the sweet juices. At some point she looks up to see Origami watch her closely with her big blue eyes half-lidded, causing the ravenette-haired girl to stop pleasuring the Angel for a few seconds to return her gaze. Their eyes meet and she notes that Origami's face is back to being expressionless. However, the playful glint in her beautiful eyes gives her away… as well as the fact that the platinum blonde begins to suck on the former's fingers lewdly.

At this sight, Tohka loses it completely. She pulls her fingers away and instead goes up and captures Origami's lips with her own, pressing their heated bodies together. Their breasts touch and grind against each other while their mouths hungrily fight for dominance. Their tongues caress each other and move in an erotic dance while Tohka instinctively lowers her saliva-lubricated fingers to Origami's entrance and play with her wet folds.

Origami moans in Tohka's mouth before suddenly the Princess releases her lips and takes Origami's leg off her shoulder, as she turns the white haired girl on her side and then on her stomach, earning a questioning look from Origami who turns her head to stare, curious about what Tohka wants to try.

Tohka beams at her happily and presses her down into the bed, leaning in to kiss her earlobe and caress it with her tongue. She feels her relax under her and hugs her gently, cupping her sensitive breasts before lowering her lips from her ears to neck.

She feels the platinum blonde shiver and move against her slightly, making Tohka's nipples rub against the skin of her back. Tohka giggles at the feeling and her fingers move to play with Origami's nipples too now, making the latter buckle her hips backwards automatically, making their pelvises touch.

Suddenly Tohka's lips are covered by Origami's who turned her head accordingly and Tohka melts from the feeling of being able to do that. Her hand runs through the platinum silk of the Angel's hair and suddenly Tohka thinks of the snow, which she saw only on TV so far. According to TV it's cold and only falls in winter or stays permanently only in cold places. Origami has a cold personality on the outside, however… not that she is here with her like that… inside it feels like sitting by a warm hearth. Her skin is warm, her kiss is warm, and her gaze is also warm despite most of the time showing no expression. And right now she is making her hot.

"Does it feel good?" Tohka innocently asks as her hands move down to cup Origami's buttocks now.

In response she only hears Origami's ecstatic breaths and takes it as a "yes". Once again, her fingers move to the Angel's folds and Tohka continues exploring the art of pleasuring by slipping her fingers inside her just for a second to lubricate and then work around the clitoris. Slippery wet fingers caress the sensitive bud easier, and judging by the gentle moaning, it feels much more pleasant for Origami.

Content with the reaction it all caused Tohka feels the platinum blonde nearing her release, and decides to go even further, returning her fingers inside, moving quickly, pressing against the upper wall for stimulating. Origami gasps and moans, all tensed up as if she is about to burst.

It all ends exactly as Tohka wanted. Loudly, enchantingly, head-spinning. Each of Origami's convulsions and groans respond in her own body. The feeling of accomplishment almost makes her cum too, but she holds on, she wants to let her do it.

It takes time until she catches her breath. She turns around and stares in lust, and by that very look Tohka realises she covered the compensation.

But such thought doesn't linger too long. Tohka wants her too much, so as soon as a moist, hot tongue touches her most sensitive points, she falls for Origami completely without turning back.

Soon enough the two lie together in a warm embrace on their sides, facing each other. They just stare and hold each other close, feeling the warmth and the pace of heartbeat.

Tohka then smiles happily at her. She knows that Origami will do the same and she is right. Slowly the blonde's lip-edges come up and she gives her the most adorable and sweet smile. The ravenette-haired girl scoops closer then and Origami welcomes her warmly.

All started with a staring contest, which slowly led them to this relationship. And both of them know that now they have each other. No one needs to know… yet. For now, they will enjoy each other secretly, explore and learn how to make each other feel good. And then who knows… maybe they will be ready to tell the world about them. 


End file.
